Eros
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Helo aquí, os presento al culpable de que el Círculo de la Lujuria en el Infierno, esté repleto de almas condenadas: Este es el Dios, cruel e infantil que proclama su voluntad en los corazones, y talla el destino de todos aquellos encaminados a la perdición.


¡Les doy la bienvenida, sempais! (:D) Vengo a traerles otro pequeño escrito, del que no estoy muy segura cuál ha sido su origen o motivación (._.)... la verdad es que lo escribí en una de mis clases (xD), mientras tratábamos La Divina Comedia (o3o), una obra que hasta ahora me habría gustado tener el placer de leer antes de que fuera obligatorio, en serio (xD). En fin, ¡cuánto desearía decirles que sé lo que escribí!, pero la cosa es que eso sería una mentira (:3). ¿Quieren una bomba de sinceridad? Ahí les va: Siempre me pico por hacer una cosa de este tipo para el ItaSaso, así como sucedió alguna vez con el SasoDei, pero estoy segura de que debí fumarme demasiado de algo que no supe qué fue ( w ). Sin embargo, con una mano en el corazón, pido que igual lo disfruten (uwu)

Entonces, aquí este —otro pequeño y extraño— tributo a mi pareja favorita de Naruto (owo)

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, OoC, idea fumada y palabras aún más (.w.)

_Naruto, ya saben que no me canso de repetirlo, le pertenece únicamente a Kishimoto. Yo soy una simple aficionada a la serie y al romance, que se empeña en hacer de esta rara pareja algo que no muera en mi ser escritor. _

Ya nada más por hacer nota, entre mis momentos de ocio y perdiendo el tiempo en la Wikipedia, un hecho que me llamó la atención sobremanera fue a idea de poner como título del fic al nombre de "Eros", y la razón es porque —según la página web anteriormente mencionada—, él es considerado patrón del amor entre hombres —exacto, rendir culto entonces a este Dios, queridas sempais fujoshi (xD)—.

Ya no añado más hasta el final (:D). Gracias por leer~

* * *

**(~*((Eros))*~)**

**.**

Es en este silencio, prolongado y tortuoso, cuando sus miradas se enlazan; la tierra y la noche colisionando hasta que sus miembros tiemblan cual gelatina en un terremoto. ¡Es aquí cuando inicia el dulce delirio y el paradisíaco dolor que consume en llamas ambos corazones! Sin piedad, ¿quién es el hombre o Dios que los ata a esa hoguera sin final? Le hace falta saberlo: ¡Quiere escuchar el nombre de su carcelero! Ahora más que nunca, maldice a los Cielos y al Infierno por tan cruel destino. ¿Por qué se empeñan en atravesar su pecho con tan fatídico amor?

Lo sabe, que aquella presencia que arde en su interior es la de un niño malcriado y egoísta, que se afana en esconderse en uno y otro pobre desgraciado que caiga en sus manos como su nuevo juguete; mejor descripción nadie podría dar nadie de aquel que se hace llamar Eros, y quien pudiese, acaso únicamente lo maldeciría más que él.

Porque el roce de sus hombros tensa los músculos y su perfume le envuelve los sentidos para entregarlo a la fantasía…, al sueño inalcanzable.

Aguanta la respiración, en la absurda esperanza de hallar consuelo para el repentino mareo que le abraza cuando, un minuto después, sus pulmones braman por el aliento que le arrebata sino él mismo, ése pelirrojo que lo mira y esfuerza una sonrisa apenas perceptible, que esconde algo en sus ojos velados por el amor.

Quiere tomarlo entre sus brazos, despojarle de toda prenda y marcarlo como suyo; memorizar cada centímetro de la piel blanca y todo sonido que pudieran articular aquellos labios sonrojados. Pero apenas se permite observarlo escasos segundos antes de volver la mirada al banquete.

Qué pálido se ven los esplendorosos colores que decoran el sitio, haciéndole brillar como un diamante. Todo aquello enmudece a la comparación, que le mantiene preso, por quien se le escapa la vida en melancólicos suspiros.

Eros condena a todos por igual: Los ricos pierden las tierras y bienes; los sabios caen en la locura y los pobres, que nada tienen, ofrecen su alma a las eternas lágrimas que produce aquel niño encaprichado, que juega con todos como bien le place.

Tarde o temprano eres víctima de su aljaba, así que por favor, no te rías del terrible sentir que estos dos enamorados silencian por el miedo a esos monstruos con cara de hombres y muecas con finta de sonrisas, que amenazan a _este tipo _de amor.

Vuelve su cabeza, ¡oh, triste mirada que apoca su alma cuando le ve separarse y bailar con otras! Pero aguarda en silencio, despidiéndose con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

Contemplarlo tan lejos, como aquel sol intocable, vuelve su raciocinio una nublosa capa de humo, escurridiza entre sus dedos. Insiste en que sufra, ¡oh, maldito seas Eros, amo de todas las pasiones! Condenaste a mil hombres y mujeres, enviándolos al Infierno que Dante describe; ahí dejaste a Francesca, hija de Guido de Polenta, y bien dijera ésta, Amor lo único que hace es atrapar al corazón noble, corrompiéndole hasta que de la moral se olvida.

Una vez más le dedica sus anhelantes suspiros, al pelirrojo del que la vista no aparta. ¡Bien iría todo si así pudiera hacerlo!

_Amor, que a todo amado a amar le obliga, prendió por éste en mí pasión tan fuerte*. _Piensa con un suspiro pesado, que cae sobre su alma como dos yunques arrastrándolo hasta el fondo del mar.

Ya vuelve su amante y se pone en junto. Itachi vuelve a sentirse completo, rebosante de una energía tan mortecina como la luz de una llama, titilante por la amenaza del viento que se ciñe sobre ella.

Cuando nadie los mira, los meñiques rozan la piel del otro. Ni siquiera llegan a enredarse, pero el corazón salta de felicidad. Qué tristeza verlos esconder sus miradas; un destino inhumano al que los arrastran esos estúpidos prejuicios.

Sus bocas se abren a la par, empero, sin articular sonido alguno. Callan, fingiendo que sus labios están cocidos con hilo; y como tal, duele el esfuerzo de pensar siquiera en cómo decirle al otro en plena luz del día, lo que sienten en el fondo. Es mejor esperar donde la noche todavía les promete la felicidad.

¿Cómo empiezan a describir las explosiones sordas que enmudecen el mundo? ¿Cómo permanecer en esa impasibilidad por mucho más tiempo? Sin el otro van errando, ciegos por la Tierra. Extienden a la nada sus manos y suplican por un amor que a vista de otros muchos, debe quedar como una aberración sin nombre. Vanos sentimientos, proscritos en un mundo que no entiende tal muestra de fidelidad.

¿A quién maldice la suerte? Itachi se resiste a gritar ahora mismo al cruel niño que pesa sobre ellos costales de arena mojada. Un día habría de probar el deseo prohibido, así como los siglos de una eternidad que no promete nada sin las caricias que se cuelan ante el despiste del mundo.

La luna alcanza su punto más alto cuando ambos se enredan uno con otro, ardiendo mientras las yemas de los dedos acarician la piel. Se prometen esa noche el amor eterno, aun cuando la incertidumbre no les permite soñar.

¿Qué falta hace? Ahora, por un segundo, mientras sus cuerpos se convierten en uno solo, deja de maldecir a Eros y vuelve a entregar gustoso el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón.

Dichoso sea el amante que disfruta el favor de Eros al momento que el alba despunta y permanece abrazado del cuerpo que idolatra. Pero en ese momento, cuando Sasori clava sus uñas y las desliza sobre los omoplatos del Uchiha, hiriéndole, a éste no le importa gemir su nombre con una voz ronca, desprovista de toda serenidad y autocontrol. Se entrega a su pasión, y durante el mismo largo y tortuoso instante que dura el orgasmo, agradece a Eros saber que es correspondido.

Bienhallado se encuentra en los labios de Sasori, que lo reciben con una media sonrisa y el sabor salado de lágrimas o sudor (quién sabe).

"Cuánto te amo". Susurra el pelirrojo contra su oído e Itachi sonríe, porque lo sabe. Porque está condenado, y mientras pueda compartir una mirada cómplice con Sasori, sabiéndose correspondido, no le importa nada.

**FIN.**

* * *

*Dante Alighieri. _Divina Comedia, _CANTO V, versos 103-104.

* * *

No, no quería abordar esto así otra vez (u-u). ¡Que sí!, me gusta la temática de "No pueden estar juntos porque eso es una "abominación" (ninguna maldita palabra más alejada de la realidad), pero aun así, Itachi y Sasori se aman, y todo a la mierda" (owó), así que ya saben...aquí estamos, pues (si terminaron de leerlo, al menos) (xD) Por otro lado, el propósito que tengo en estas últimas ocasiones (aunque no lo logro en absoluto), es escribir un drabble; en serio, la de admiración que le tengo a esas autoras que con doscientas palabras -o menos- hacen que se te erice la piel de lo bonito que pueden decir con tan poco y quiero pensar que puedo lograrlo (o-ó) *puñito al aire*...ahm, pero no sé si se pueda hacer. Total, que son ustedes las que deciden si TheLoveIsArt puede permitirse seguir intentándolo (;D)

Ahora... Jolín, ¿pueden creer que me llevo casi un día y medio escribir esta porquería de nada y sinsentido? (=-=) El tiempo me falta, pero debido a la espinita no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer... esta cosa (._.) En fin, al menos espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco y me honren con sus comentarios.

¡Oh, a propósito! Mil gracias a las chicas que me comentaron las últimas actualizaciones de ItaSaso: **Sasugirl13, Cony, NoeruItoshiki, Danna, Ley-83, alondra-viri, Has, Midori Uchiha Phantomhive, Bullfight30stm (**y **Karu-suna**, que espero se pueda dar el tiempo para leerme) porque sinceramente, no esperaba que las historias contaran con tan lindos comentarios que, si bien me conmovieron mucho, siguen impulsando a mi cerebro a forzar cualquier Itasaso; prometo no dejar morir a la pareja (x3) y deseo en gran medida, poder continuar con su apoyo, incluso en cosas como ésta que acabo de publicar.

De momento, me permito anunciar que llevo casi un mes preparando una historia -también de un capítulo, pero tan absurdamente extensa que es posible que la divida en varios- que trataré de apresurarme a publicar.

Todavía no encuentro las palabras para "Las Hojas de una Vida", pero insisto en que no la abandonaré (o-ó), así que pido mucha -más- paciencia.

Y después de mi discurso, me estoy despidiendo de ustedes, mandando un gran saludo y abrazo. Oh, y que recuerden que le debemos a Eros estos amores entre hombres (;D)... pero mucho más, a nuestra imaginación *dibujando un arcoíris sobre la cabeza* (*-*)

¡Hasta -espero y ruego de corazón- leernos pronto! (xD)


End file.
